monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kala Mer'ri
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=Do Peri and Pearl count? Just kidding! I don't have time for pets. |bffs=Peri and Pearl Serpentine |log= }} Kala Mer'ri is a cecaelia, who will appear in the upcoming movie, Great Scarrier Reef. Character Personality Kala is loud, bold and in control, and when she isn't, you can bet she'll strive to be. Being the control freak she is, and knows she is, she can't stand if other monsters either try to outshine her or dissobey her. This is because she has the need to feel secure and in charge. Modesty doesn't hit too hard on this girl either, as she is confident ton fault, that leads her into the paths of conceitedness and vanity. Her bossiness can be a little annoying to other monsters, but she couldn't care less, just as long as she is the boss. She's also a tad mean spirited, which is a trait that derives from her need for lead, as she constantlybmakes snarky comments about people she doesn't even know and will laugh at other's dismay, because she believes that, if she puts people down, she'll always be up. She'll commentbon anything, again, to let people know that she's in charge. And to top it off, she also has a jealous streak. To sum it up, Kala is a though girl to handle. However, when she lets herself open to others, especially those who are close to her, she is kind and understanding and evenba fun company, despite her competetive and controlling traits always being present. Additionally, there is one thing that always rubs her the wrong way, though: judgements based on stereotypes and rumours, as she believes that, if something is going to be critiziced (which she knows she is no saint about) it should at least be fair. She's a prized dancer too, and devotes her life to dancing, but, obviously, she has to be the one choreographing the movements and she needs to be the main dancer, in center stage. Dancing makes her feel free and wonderfull and its a feeling she doesn't intend to share. Appearance Kala has deep magenta skin with variations around her eyes. With two pairs of arms, Kala also has a mollusc-like body, from the waist under, with yellow and pink tentacles and a deep purple curvy waist. She has blue eyes and orange hair with dark blue highlights. Relationships Family Kala won't tell anyone about her family and her monster heritage, leaving her monster species ambiguous for now, however she has a father (of so far uknown species, though highly indicated to be an octupus kind of monster) who doesn't live with her in the Reef. As a single father, he values his Kala a lot and loves her even more, as her achievements and herself are everything he has. However, due to some unkown reason, he must be kept hidden from the world, and therefore rarely sees Kala or attends her dance peformances, which doesn't seem to worry Kala as she states she doesn't "even want him there" anyways. She visits him regularly and loves him just as much as he loves her. Friends Kala doesn't have a lot of friends, she's good on her own. However, she conciders the Serpentine sisters, Peri and Pearl to be her be her best friends, though the status is questionable. The three came together due to dancing, and the two sisters serve as Kala's backup dancers, with Kala obviously in the lead. They also hang out a lot outside practices. However, their relationship is strange: while Peri doesn't seem to like Kala enough to consider her a best friend, she is forced into interactions duevto Pearl's weird fascination to Kala, who takes advantage of this to boss them around. Despite this, even if it is true that Kala doesn't give neither of them their worth and will usually treat them as pets or laugh at their problems and constant banter, she still likes them from who they are and really enjoys their company. She's also glad that, while arguing with each other they aren't arguing with her, which is a good thing. Within the other monsters and creatures of the reef, who she usually tends to dispise them, since she "is" so much better than any of them, she has her eyes on Posea Reef, the daughter of Poseidon, who she acts nice around, even if in her back she just considers her a lowly plant lover know-it-all. This is due to Posea's status, as being friends with the daughter of a god is interesting to Kala and "could be beneficial". Lagoona Blue and her also have history. They were best friends and dancing partners, back when they were younger and when Lagoona still lived in Australia. However, Kala started to distant herself from Lagoona, when jealousy of her happy family that always attended her shows and showed constant support, in contrast to Kala's broken one, started to make its way to Kala's head. It is hinted that within that time she bullied her out of envy and hate, and that, until present time she feels this way. She cut all of Lagoona's face and family from her photos and thought she'd never see her again. That is, until her return to the reef from an exchange program at Monster High. ,Timeline * January 07, 2015: Mattel requests a trademark for Kala Mer'ri. * June 28, 2015: Photos from an online survey containing pictures of Kala Mer'ri were leaked to the fandom. Notes * Kala's name is a play on the Mediterranean dish calamari, a plate that consists of deep fried squid rings. Additionally, in Finnish, Kala means fish and Mer, in her second name, is the french word for sea. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Water monsters Category:Cephalopodians